


Mihawk Meets Makino

by silverwolf_fox



Series: Meeting Makino [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Mihawk is a Wine Snob, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Doing Shanks a favor was only part of what drove Mihawk into the East Blue. It was mostly to discover what type of woman would be so charmed by the redhead as to bear his child but also a serviceable distraction from the pink haired ghost girl who until recently had been haunting his castle.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Makino, Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Series: Meeting Makino [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402732
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Mihawk Meets Makino

**Author's Note:**

> The literal definition of tall, dark, and handsome gets a turn!

A couple years had passed since the last time Mihawk sailed through the East Blue. Though a very tame sea in comparison to the rest of the world, he had to give it credit for producing an exceptional swordsman like Roronoa Zoro. 

It almost felt odd to be sailing his coffin-shaped ship across the lapping waves alone. It had been some time since Roronoa had returned to Sabaody to rejoin the rest of his crew, but the pink haired Ghost Princess had chosen to remain on Kuraigana with him. That is, until she discovered that her old captain and former Warlord, Moria, was most likely still alive and went off to search for him.

Mihawk had sent Perona off with well wishes for her safety, though he would admit - only within the sanctity of his own mind - that the castle had felt particularly empty once she left. There had been no discussion on her potential return, but a note explaining his absence had been left in case she decided she wanted to return home while he was gone.

Witholding a sigh - he refused to play the part of pining lover for a woman he wasn’t even romantically involved with - he adjusted his sail to head farther north.

Finding Dawn Island was simple enough, and the first thing he saw when approaching the island was the massive port of the Goa Kingdom. Following along the coast as Shanks instructed, he eventually came across a small dock. It was little more than a stretch of wooden planks, clearly intended for fishing boats and the like as there was only enough space for perhaps one large ship.

After tying his boat up, Mihawk made for the dirt path leading to a collection of simple, unassuming buildings. Sharp golden eyes scanned the rolling green fields as he walked. They were dotted with windmills and cattle, tall grass gently swaying with each breeze. It was...quaint.

Party’s Bar wasn’t as impressive as it was made out to be, but he could certainly see someone like Shanks being charmed by the small town pub. All eyes turned towards him as he entered, but he only cared about the young woman tending the bar. A baby with matching dark green hair was cradled against her chest in a sling. The boy - Mihawk had been told it was a son - cooed softly in his sleep and clawed tiny, pudgy fingers into his mother’s blouse. For a moment Mihawk doubted the infant’s parentage as he was far too quiet to have been born of Shanks’ blood.

He could see her eyes dart to the large blade on his back but gave credit when she met his gaze without flinching. One arm rose to cautiously shield her baby under the guise of lovingly brushing her fingers through his hair while she politely asked, “Can I help you?”

“I have come to meet a woman named Makino. Am I correct in assuming you are her?”

The bar settled into a wary hush as she squared her shoulders and said, “I am.” Despite her attempt at bravery, the swordsman saw the slight tremor of her hands as they clutched the babe closer to her breast and felt her alarm like pin pricks against his skin.

“Calm yourself, barmaid,” he said with a hint of dry humor in his voice. “I am merely here as a kindness for a red haired nuisance.”

Eyes widening, she covered her mouth with slender fingertips to hide her soft gasp. “You’re a friend of the Captain?” Her posture softened a fraction, and he could hear the fondness she held for Shanks at the mere mention of him.

“We’re associated, yes.” Mihawk cast a cursory glance around the room, each of the patrons quickly turning away when his unnerving eyes rolled over them. He hummed a low note in thought. “Continue your work. I’m in no hurry and will wait until you have finished.”

If Makino was surprised by his sudden dismissal, she hid it well. In an interesting show of control, he could feel her emotions smooth out as she adopted a pleasant smile. “Would you like anything in the meantime?”

“A glass of your finest red wine would be suitable.” He left her to her business and chose one of the few empty tables set beside the wall opposite of the entrance, leaning Yoru leisurely against the wall beside him. When the woman served him his drink, she left the bottle sitting on the table for him. Picking it up, he read the label with an impassive face. Nothing nearly as decadent as what he had stored within his personal wine cellar back home on Kuraigana, but it would have been unreasonable to expect her to be able to cater to his inexplicably expensive and exotic tastes. Nonetheless, Mihawk accepted it was a polite nod. While a simple red wine, it was one of the better brands available within the East Blue.

A passing thought crossed his mind that he should have brought a bottle as a gift to commemorate the child. Though not to everyone’s taste, he had a particularly rare vintage made from the lightning berries of Raijin Island in the New World. It quite literally sparked across the tongue with every sip. Or perhaps a traditional red from Alabasta would be more appropriate.

He thought on it a while longer as he watched Makino move about the bar, serving and cleaning rather gracefully despite the infant tied to her chest. For a moment, he had to wonder if there was no one to watch the child while she worked. Every so often she would glance in his direction, feeling his unwavering gaze on her as he sipped his cabernet.

From when he arrived to closing time, hours had passed, but Mihawk had been completely honest when he said he was in no rush. Perhaps after his task is complete, he’d take a long sojourn throughout the East Blue to put off the inevitable journey back to his empty castle. The bottle of red wine was nearly empty when Makino finally sat down across from him. Her son was awake in her arms and grasping aimlessly at the air. She shifted him so he could see the swordsman which allowed Mihawk to see Shanks’ slate grey eyes staring back at him.

“How’s the wine?” she asked.

“It was acceptable,” he replied, having to fight the urge to smile when he heard Perona in his head shouting about his rudeness and, for her sake, adding a rather flat sounding, “Thank you.”

Makino smiled at him, but her attention was quickly swept away as her baby began to fuss. She quickly began tickling his tummy and pressing soft kisses into his hair until he giggled with abandon. “Now then, you said that he sent you?” It was intelligent of her to avoid the use of Red Hair’s name, Mihawk approved. While he had no intention of revealing this bit of domestic bliss to the government, there are many a fool who would say the same only to do exactly that after receiving a verbal confirmation.

“More that he requested I stop by should I be in the area.” It was a matter of pride that Red Hair couldn’t “send” him to do anything, but it was a convenient excuse to get away from Kuraigana.

“And who exactly are you? You know my name but have neglected to give your own.” She was polite but bold, and he noticed she didn’t offer the name of her son.

“I am ‘Hawkeye’ Mihawk,” he said. Her eyes widened a fraction.

“Of the Seven Warlords?” she confirmed. “Garp has mentioned you before. He’s off visiting friends but should be back in town by tomorrow if you’d like to speak to him.” A clever warning of a Vice Admiral’s nearby presence disguised as an innocent invitation in respect to his station.

“That won’t be necessary. I was merely asked to ensure that his lover and child were well and to inquire if there was anything needed of him.” The request had also come with an abundance of disgustingly romantic prose of which Mihawk had no intention of repeating.

“While I appreciate you taking the time to come here,” Makino said, lifting her baby to nuzzle him gently, “we’ll be just fine until he comes back to us.”

“And is that your plan? To wait here with only the hope he returns someday?”

“He promised he would, and I know the Captain is a man of his word.” There was no doubt hidden beneath her words. From anyone else, Mihawk may have pitied such blind devotion, but having heard himself the way Red Hair spoke of this woman, he believed her faith was well placed. “Do you have someone special to you, Mihawk?”

Rarely did anyone catch him off guard, but her question gave him a momentary pause. He took a sip of wine and recognized the look in her eyes as naught but innocent curiosity. Perhaps it was that which had him admitting, “There was someone. A young lady who took up residence in my castle.”

“What happened?”

“She left to go find her captain.”

“Oh,” she said, offering a look of sympathy that he did not appreciate. “Are you worried that she won’t come back?”

Mihawk refused to dignify that with an answer.

Makino looked down with a thoughtful hum, eyes brightening as she brushed the soft skin of her baby’s cheeks with a gentle finger, chuckling when he tried to put it in his mouth.

After a moment, she asked, “Do you love her?”

“I am...fond of her.” He felt no shame or embarrassment in saying so, though he withheld a huff at the amused quirk of the woman’s lips from his phrasing.

“Maybe it isn’t my place, but speaking as someone who also got left behind, you should let her know.” She met his gaze with a serious expression. “Even though I knew how I felt, I said nothing when the Captain first left this island, and I had to wait ten years before getting another chance.”

Disinclined to agree or disagree with her, Mihawk only said, “I will consider your words,” before polishing off the last of the red wine she’d given him. Strapping Yoru onto his back, he left more than enough berries on the table to pay for his drink, and thanked her for her time.

Their more personal conversation must have endeared him to her in someway, because he didn’t get too far before she asked, “Would you like to hold him before you go?”

Mihawk glanced at the child who had taken to blowing spit bubbles and gave a firm, “No,” walking out the door with a final passing, “Good bye.”

Night had fallen, but he preferred to leave than risk any potential interactions involving his romantic life or Red Hair’s unfortunately cute child. At least the baby looked more like his mother, so it wouldn’t seem like a compliment to Shanks should Mihawk ever admit it to him. The Coffin Boat was exactly where he left it with all of his supplies untouched as expected.

Most would not be surprised to hear that Mihawk greatly enjoyed the serenity of sailing in the dark, the only lights stemming from the stars reflecting across the inky sea and the green flames of his raft, which he’d been told give off the impression of a spirit walking across the water. Coming from Perona, it was possibly the most complimentary thing she’d ever said to him. It was in the dark, peaceful silence, that his attention was quickly brought to the sound repeating within his bag.

_ Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru. Purupurupu. Purupurupuru. _

Typically he only carried a Den Den Mushi with him in the case of an emergency, and very few had access to his number. Pulling out the creature who looked unusually distraught as it rang, his eyebrow raised in curiosity at who could be calling.

_ Purupurupuru. Purupuru-catcha! _

“Yes?”

_ “Mihawk, you jerk! I come back from looking for Moria, and all I find is a stupid note?!” _

Golden eyes widening, he stared at the Den Den which had puffed up its cheeks in a very familiar way that warmed his heart. It was far too pleasing to hear her voice again than it should have been, particularly since she admitted that she had returned to Kuraigana.

“Ah, Ghost Girl. How did your search fare?”

The Den Den started to cry and sniffle, all prior anger vanishing as Perona sobbed,  _ “Terrible.” _ He could hear her blow her nose.  _ “I m-managed to track him all the way t-to Blackbeard, and he-he’s…” _ She broke off into unintelligible syllables that Mihawk didn’t even attempt to make sense of, but it was obvious what had happened. He’d already heard of Blackbeard’s hunt for powerful Devil Fruits, and it seemed Moria’s made the list.

While there was certainly no love lost between Mihawk and Moria - personally he’d always found the pirate irritating - he did at least try to be considerate of Perona’s pain. To be honest, he was more relieved that she was safe after being so close to Blackbeard considering the great potential of her own Horo Horo no Mi.

“I am pleased you’re alright, Perona.” The unusually kind words and even rarer use of her name sent her stammering and, despite the tears still in its eyes, the Den Den blushed bright red.

Her voice was still watery when she blurted out,  _ “The Humandrills ruined my pumpkins.” _

“We’ll fix them,” Mihawk promised.

_ “Are you coming home soon?” _ she quietly asked.

“I’m already on my way.”


End file.
